Of Mixed Descent
by taryn0614
Summary: Enter Holly, a half demon-half angel child. Born in AD 45, she was to prepare for a battle that may not happen for millennia. When she crosses the Winchesters' path, sparks fly in more ways than one. Love, deception, truths, and bloodshed-all seen in Of Mixed Decent. Other Characters are Cas and Bobby.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: In the Beginning**

* * *

 _A.D. 45_

* * *

All was quiet in the town of Scottsboro- a tiny town an hour or so from modern day London, England. The first snow of winter was falling, laying a pure white blanket onto the rooftops of the little houses and the naked branches of the trees in front of the houses. It was a beautiful sight, but no one was outside to enjoy it. If you were to take a stroll through the town, you believe it to be deserted for no one was in their homes. They were all at the edge of town visiting the newest edition of Scottsboro: Holly Anne Weisman. When the newborn came into the world , word came quickly to the rest of the town, causing the entire civilization to flock the Weisman house.

The house could hardly contain the entire population of Scottsboro. Through the house was quite large, a tad bit over a hundred baby lookers was constricting and claustrophobic to mother Janice Weisman, but she put on a smile. Women fawned over little Holly before turning to their husbands, begging for one too. The men would look at the child, sigh, and tell their wives, "Maybe once spring rolls around."

But what the people did not know was that underneath that wrapped blanket, smoky, dark gray wings connected themselves to Holly's back. Of course Janice knew; she had known for the past eight and a half months that her child would acquire such characteristics and many more of the sort. Why wouldn't Holly? She was only the forbidden and most wanted child in the world and others because of her half-demon-half-angel bloodline. Janice and her husband were very religious people. They had even seen the crucifixion of Jesus Christ. So when they were confronted by a demon and an angel together, they were terrified, but soon they found out that the two supernatural creatures were to find vessels to create a hybrid for one of God's plans. They quickly obliged to the thought of the brief possession. They were told to keep the meeting a complete secret, or the child would would be taken , followed by a slow, grueling death for the vessels. Again, they agreed. Now, eight-and-a-half months later, that hybrid was a breathing being of the world. She looked completely human aside the fact she had wings, but those could be easily covered with a simple wrap of a blanket. However, there were some skeptics who believed that a dark power was involved, for it was rumored that Janice was barren. Most said it was a miracle of God. One of these skeptics was an old man by the name of Jens.

"That child is a disgrace to this land! It is a demon child! Kill it! Burn it!" Jens yelled as he pushed through the crowd.

Janice and her husband, Paul, gave each other a slightly worried look. Jens made his way to the couple where he then tried to snatch Holly away. Before he could do so, a group of burly men took hold of him, dragging him away. Jens started screaming profanities and curses at the young child, causing a commotion. Some women came over to the couple and apologized greatly, even thought they had nothing to do with old man Jens. The group of men dragged Jens out of the house, and slowly the rest of the guests left, leaving an oddly quiet surrounding. The two Weisman adults seemed to hold their breath until the last guest had left.

"You don't think he knows, do you?" Janice asked Paul.

"Neither of us have spoken a word about it to a single soul, so how could he?"

"I'm not sure. Let's just hope the two of them don't find out. Who knows what they would think."

"Let's hope," Paul said, glancing down at his daughter who was now fast asleep.

Later that night, after the Weisman household was asleep, two beings in their pure form crept through an opening in the wall. The glow of the fire from the fireplace casted the creatures' shadows on the wall. They loomed over the baby and spoke in hushed tones.

"I feel as if the child would be safer here for a couple of years. When she turns a certain age, we could just come back and get her," the demon said.

"No," the angel interjected quickly. "We must take her now. She is the most wanted being in heaven, hell, and earth. If we were to leave her here, she could be easily found and taken, especially with no protection."

"But must we kill them? They did have our child for us."

"Sometimes I wonder how you are a demon. You're too kind to be one."

"But do we?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. If we don't kill them ourselves, who knows how they would die."

"But we promised them!"

"Well, what do you think would happen? They would live forever with _our_ child? You're the one who came up with the idea to tell them all of those lies! So don't point this o-"

"What are you doing here?"

The demon and the angel stopped bickering to see Paul. The eyes in Paul's head then began to spring light. A moment later, he laid on the floor with his eyes burned out of his head. Janice screamed before her eyes were burned out as well. The angel turned around to see the demon grabbing the hybrid daughter to escape. The angel could tell the demon was deceptive by looking it.

"I trusted you!" the angel yelled as it rushed over to the demon and killed it as well.

The demon dissipated and the angel quickly caught the child. Holly began to wail. All of the sudden, the room was dead silent, for the angel had disappeared with the child.


	2. Ch1 Angels, Vampires, and Girls, Oh My!

**Chapter One: Angels and Vampires and Girls, Oh My!**

* * *

 _Present Day_

Santa Barbara, California

* * *

The low rumble of a '67 Impala filled the silence of the air. The headlights illuminated their destination: a warehouse. The driver cut the engine and the lights. He and his brother got out of the car and made their way to the trunk. The taller of the two opened the trunk and lifted a cover, revealing a hidden compartment filled with weapons of all sorts. The two grabbed knives and shotguns and dead man's blood and flashlights. The shorter one of the two closed the trunk and patted the car.

"Don't wait up for me, baby. I might be a while," he said.

The taller rolled his eyes. "Just marry the car, Dean."

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean muttered as they walked across the gravel.

They came to a heavy metal door with a padlock on it. Dean fished out his lock pick set from his pockets. He picked the lock and opened the door only to be greeted by darkness and the smell of mildew. The brothers turned on their flashlights and scanned the area around themselves. There were tall shelves as if the place used to be a Costco or a Sam's Club. The shelves weren't empty, though. They each held a sleeping vampire. Sammy sighed lightly before looking at Dean. The look he gave seemed to say, "There's too many. What do we do?" Dean just gave a strong look of confidence before marching forward.

He walked down an aisle, Sammy in the next, both searching for a certain vamp.

Ten days ago, word came around to the Winchester boys about murders in Santa Barbara, a generally safe area in California. The number of deaths is not what threw the boys off; it was _how_ the victims were killed: completely drained of blood. Their research had led them to this warehouse to the lead vamp of this nest: Richard Gallahan.

As they walked down the aisles, one vamp stirred awake by the sound of Dean's blood rushing through his veins. The vamp grinned at the thought of a nice meal. He hopped down and landed right in front of Dean. This startled Dean, and he got into a fighting stance. Once Dean noticed the beauty of this female vamp, he let his guard down a bit. By doing so, he was vulnerable. A male vamp came up behind him, and tackled Dean to the ground. When Dean hit the ground, he hit his head- hard. Hearing the commotion, Sammy rounded the corner and into the aisle. Seeing his brother laying on the ground, a surge of adrenaline flew through him. In the light of the flashlight, Sammy saw the male vampire leaning over Dean, fangs out and ready to feed.

"No!" Sammy yelled before running to his brother.

Before he could reach Dean, he was tackled by the female vamp. By now, a majority of the vamps were awake, lurking in the darkness. When Sammy fell, he lost his grip on the flashlight. It rolled away to underneath a shelf, out of either Winchester's reach. They were left in an almost complete darkness. All Sammy could see were the very faint outlines of the predators around him. He could also smell the putrid breath of the vampire sitting on top of him. He struggled to get away, but his arms were held down. Suddenly, he heard Dean scream.

"Dean?!" Sam yelled.

The only response was a sound of pain coming from Dean's lips.

"Dean?!" Sam yelled again.

Still, Dean was in agony and made that clear.

Adrenaline was filling Sammy's veins, for he was worried about his brother's well-being. With this new surge of energy, he tried once again to break free. He succeeded, surprising the vamp. He swung his arm, hitting the vamp square in the jaw. With the attacker now off of him, Sammy was now able to make way to Dean. However, he was not able to get very far. The female vamp grabbed a hold of his ankle, making him crash to the ground. In doing so, Sam hit his chin, jarring his entire head. Through the massive, incoming headache, Sammy silently prayed to Cas in hope of a rescue. At first, nothing happened, until suddenly, he heard, "Shield your eyes."

A bright light filled the room, and Sammy quickly closed his eyes, knowing exactly what would happen if he did not. He could still see light through his eyelids, but at least his eyes would not be damaged this way. When the light subdued, Sammy looked up to see bodies laying all around him. The smell of burnt eyeballs filled the air, making Sam's head hurt even more. He tried to stand up, but when he did, he almost fell over. He grabbed hold of a shelf to steady himself, his vision swimming. He tried to fight through the headache and get to Dean as fast as he could. He stumbled a bit as he stepped over the bodies of the vampires. Through the dark, he attempted to scrutinize each body, deciphering whether or not it was his hurt brother.

"Sam," he heard from his right. He looked over to see a distorted Cas leaning over Dean. "Your brother has been bitten. We need to resolve this before he becomes conscious again."

Sammy could feel his stomach drop. His brother, the only family he had left, was now turning into a bloodsucker. "But how?" Sam blurted out.

Cas did not respond. He placed a finger on both Sam and Dean's foreheads, transporting them back to their motel room. The brothers landed on their individual beds. A light groan came from Dean as he started to awake. As much as Sammy wanted to fall asleep, he knew he had to keep awake for his sake and his brother's. If he had a concussion, who knows when he would wake up again. He also needed to make sure that Dean would be okay, but he so wanted to sleep. Just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, he saw a female figure walk over to Dean.

Sammy woke up just a little bit, panic washing over him. He had to know why there was a random woman here and what she was doing and why there was a smoky, dark gray substance coming from her back. Wait! _What?_ Sam began to panic even more. He needed to get to Dean before this creature could hurt him, but something held him back. He sat up a little. Now, the creature was walking over towards him. He looked around the room for Cas, hoping that he was still there. Across the room, a blurry Cas stood there, watching the scene. Why wasn't he doing anything? Sam looked back over at the creature. She was right by his bed now. He tried to move away as she began to lean down. He suddenly stopped as he saw the beauty of this creature.

"Please. Don't be afraid," she said in a light, smooth voice.

The fear then seemed to disappear from his body. There was something about her voice that calmed his nerves. Maybe she was a siren. No, she couldn't be. Sirens didn't have smoke coming out of their backs- unless there had been a mutation amongst the species.

Sammy's rampant thoughts ceased as she placed a warm hand on his forehead. She said a single word in Enochian and kissed the back of her hand. His head was now free of pain. A wave of drowsiness rushed over him and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

After healing the moose-like Winchester, the creature looked at him for a moment more to make sure he was sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you," Cas said to her. She turned around to face him. "I would not have asked you to come if it had not been am emergency."

"Of course. I understand. You need all of the celestial energy you have. You _are_ dealing with a lot right now. If you tended to every little scratch they had and answered every prayer, you would never get anything done."

"Yes, that is true. They are quite reckless, but at least they know slightly of what they are doing."

"As long as they _get_ the job done, it doesn't matter _how_ it's done, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right." There was a slight pause. "I should get back. There are important things that need to be dealt with. You should go and get some rest. With the limits put on your powers right now, you must be exhausted. Thank you again, Holly."

Before another word could be spoken, Holly was left alone, and her eyes suddenly felt heavy and tired. She agreed with Cas, she needed to get some rest. A moment later, the only living beings in the room were the two Winchester boys sound asleep.


	3. Ch2 Interrogation

**Chapter Two: Interrogation**

* * *

Sammy woke up the next morning to the sound of water running in the bathroom. He looked over at his brother's bed to find it empty. The thought of the mystery woman infiltrated his mind.

 _Who is she?_ he thought.

He slid out of bed and went over to the table where his laptop sat. He opened it up and immediately started his search. He thought of what little characteristics he got from her. He typed in everything from "creature with black smoke out of back" to "rare mythological beings with healing abilities." He was grasping at straws, and was coming up with absolutely nothing. He was so absorbed in his work that he did not even notice Dean calling his name until the laptop was suddenly shut.

"Hey!" Sam yelled in surprise.

"Hey yourself. What's got you so hooked that you couldn't even hear me calling your name for the past five minutes? It's those busty Asian beauties, isn't it?"

Sam just looked at his brother with a look of shock and scoffed. "Do you not even remember at all what happened last night?"

"Yeah. You and I went to the local burger joint. I got my bacon cheeseburger, and you got a freaking salad with a side of research. We got the info we needed, scouted out the place, and-" Dean thought for a moment. "We came here after that, right? I can't remember anything after that."

"After we scouted around, we went in there. We got ambushed. You got _bitten_. Cas came and saved our asses, zapped us back here where some _creature_ did some kind of healing juju."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there was some monster that we had never seen or heard of before in our room when we got transported back here. It had some black smoke coming out of its back, but other than that, it looked completely human. It healed you and apparently wiped your memory of what happened last night. And the thing is, Cas knows who or what this is."

"Well, then should we call for him and hope he shows up, or should we call Bobby and see if he knows."

"I say we call Bobby first. Cas is busy, so we have a better shot at finding out what this thing is, and faster, if we call Bobby. If he can't find anything, then I say we get Cas."

"Sounds good. You call up Bobby since you have the most info on the thing, and I will look for more cases to go on." Dean halted as he remembered something. "Wait, if Cas zapped us back here, where's the car?" He rushed over to the window and pulled back the curtains only to see the Impala safely in a parking spot. "The hell?" he muttered. Dean turned to his brother. "Add one thing to the list: it can drive."

"It brought it back?"

"Apparently. The car is parked right out here without a scratch on her."

"Hm. Will do."

Sam picked up his phone and put in one of Bobby's numbers. The phone was picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bobby. We've kind of run into something."

"Y'all are working on the vampire thing, though, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but something happened." Sam went on to tell the story.

"Yeesh," came Bobby's response. "I haven't heard of anything like that before. Could be a hybrid of some sort. I'll hit the books and let you boys know when I come up with anything."

"Alright. Thanks, Bobby." On that note, Sam hung up.

"Bobby know anything about it?"

Sam shook his head. "No. Said he had never heard anything like it. Could be a hybrid, but he's as stumped as we are."

"How long should we give him until we call Cas? Hour? Day?"

"This evening, I guess. That way he gets time to research, but we won't be waiting in the dark overly long."

"So...what do we do until then?"

"Well, what potential cases have you found?"

Dean shut Sam's computer that he overtook while Sam was on the phone. "Nothing really. Just a couple of minor demon problems."

"How close is the nearest one?"

"Day and a half away."

Sam groaned in agitation. He had to do something to take his mind off the matter at hand.

"Hey," Dean said as an idea came to his head. "Why don't we go to a bar? That way you could get yourself drunk, hook up with a pretty girl, and still be back in time to interrogate Cas."

"Uh, Dean, it's nine in the morning."

"So? You know what they say. 'It's five o'clock somewhere.'" Sam gave him a look. "Fine. Fine. Let's just have a boring day where we just sit on our butts and do absolutely nothing." He got up from the chair, walked over to his bed, plopped down, and turned on the TV.

Sam sat back down in his chair and opened up his computer. He was astonished at what he saw on the screen. "Porn, Dean? I thought you were looking for cases."

"What? I got bored with looking for them and decided to go on an _erotic_ case."

"Can you at least close out the tab when you're done?"

"Yes, deary," Dean said sarcastically.

Hours passed with no phone call from Bobby. Sam spent his time looking for anything that could help, but nothing prevailed. Dean watched trash TV, slept, and went to the Gas-'n-Sip to get himself a pie and a case of beer. When he came back, he saw that Sam had an aggravated look on his face before he slammed the computer shut.

"Whoa. No need to get get angry here."

"There's nothing, Dean. Absolutely nothing! I've been looking all day long. Bobby hasn't called back. I can't take it anymore! We're calling Cas."

"Slow down, Sammy! Why are you getting yourself so worked up? It's a monster that we haven't heard of before. It's not like we haven't already been through this kind of situation."

"Because Cas knows what it is, Dean. He knows and obviously doesn't want us to know or he would have told us by now."

"He could be busy, and just hasn't has the time to tell you yet."

"Dean, he had every opportunity to tell me. When I asked him how you were going to get fixed, he purposely didn't answer, and when you were getting fixed up by that _thing,_ he just stood there like a fly on the wall. He's hiding something, and I am going to find out what."

"Alright. Let's make the call then." Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, hey, Cas. Can you come down here for a short while? We just need to ask you a couple of questions."

Nothing happened.

"Come on!" Sam shouted.

Dean felt a little worried. He had never seen his brother so enraged over something so small before. The whoosh of angel wings came through the air, and Cas stood several feet away from them.

"Is this going to take long? I have some things I need to get back to as soon as possible," the angel asked.

"Well, that all depends on you, Cas. So, who is she?" Sam said and clenched his jaw.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I thought it might come down to this," Sam muttered. He took out his lighter, flicked it open, and threw it towards Cas. A ring of fire surrounded the trench-coated angel. Cas looked around himself and looked back up at Sam.

"What is this all about?" he asked innocently.

"I think you know."

Cas shook his head. "No, I do not."

"So you're saying that you did not bring an unknown creature into our room last night and fail to tell us who or what is was?"

Cas was silent and looked away. Dean took a step forward.

"You're not trying to hide anything from us, are you?" Dean asked calmly. Still, Cas was quiet and had a guilty look on his face. Dean became angry. "Why, Cas? Why-"

Sam's phone began to ring. It was Bobby, and Sam put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Bobby. What did you find?"

"Well, boys, seems that it is a hybrid. An angel-demon hybrid. She goes by the name of Holly Weisman and was born shortly after Christ's crucifixion." Sam looked at Cas who hung his head slightly in defeat. "No where does it say who the angelic and demonic parents are, but she is said to be quite powerful, so it must be of higher rank of lineage."

"Does it say anywhere on how to kill it?" Sam asked.

"No!" Cas shouted. The two brothers looked at him.

"Why not?" Dean asked. "She's a monster and needs to be killed."

"She saved your life, Dean," Cas said. "Without her help, you would have been a vampire by now, possibly even dead. If anything, thank her."

"She's a monster, Cas," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"That saved your life! Believe it or not, she is on your side. She has saved your hide more than once," Cas argued.

"Then why is she showing herself just now?" Bobby asked through the phone.

"She is need of help from Sam and Dean. I cannot explain why, but she does," Cas said. He knew the truth as to why she needed their help, but he thought that Holly should explain.

"Well, where is she?" Sam asked.

"I will tell you on one condition." The boys waited. "Whatever happens, don't kill her. She has quite a temper at times."

"Fine. Deal," Sam said tersely.

"She is in Pleasant View, Tennessee. It's where she lives, but she has a case going on there."

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said before hanging up. The boys grabbed their bags and clothes and weaponry. They then headed out to the car where they would start their long journey with the forbidden child: Holly Anne Weisman.

* * *

 **A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my friend Paige, who gets to go see Jared, Jensen, and Misha this weekend!**


	4. Ch3 Song of the South

Chapter Three: Song of the South

Three Days Later

Memphis, Tennessee

It was four thirty in the morning, and dawn was just beginning to break. The boys had been on the road almost non-stop for the past three days, only making quick fast food drive-thru stops, bathroom breaks, and gas fill-ups. Their last stop had been to change into their FBI wear. They now sat in a diner on the nicer side of Memphis, which, honestly, is not much nicer than the other side. All of the fast food places in town looked sketchy and not very sanitary, and since the diner was the only other place open, they decided to take a break and eat there.

"So how far away are we from Miss Hybrid?" Dean asked before shoveling pancake into his mouth.

Sam clicked a few keys on his keyboard and said, "About three hours, and by the looks of the town, it's fairly small. We should be able to find her fairly easy."

Dean swallowed his food. "So what are we going to do when we meet her? You got some grand plan or something?"

"Well, Cas did say she needed our help, so I guess we'll ask her what she needs, possibly help her out, and if she seems like a threat," Sam took a breath and looked up at his brother. "We gank her."

"Cas specifically asked for us _not_ to gank her."

"He also hid her from us and then _lied_ about it, Dean."

Dean thought about it for a moment. "Mm." He shrugged his shoulders and ate another piece of his breakfast. He chewed it for a few seconds and then stopped. "Try this," he said, pushing the plate towards Sam.

Sam looked at him, and Dean nodded. Sam picked up his own fork and tried some of it.

"Does it taste weird to you?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head yes. "It does. They've probably just deep fried it or something. This is the South, remember?"

"Yeah. 'Home of the Moon Pie and Deep Fried Twinkies.' I remember."

They finished off their breakfasts and started back on the road. Three hours later, they saw the blue "Welcome to Pleasant View" sign. They had finally made it! Now, all they had to do was find her.

"Address is 1830 Hunt Lane," Sam said and gave a short laugh. "Kind of ironic, huh?"

"Where is it?"

As Sammy gave instructions at each bend, Dean drove until they rounded off from Hicks Edwin Drive onto Hunt Lane.

"There it is," Sam said, pointing to the first house on the right a few lots down the road.

Dean pulled off to the left in front of the first lot which happened to be vacant. He cut the engine, and they started their stake-out. After approximately twenty minutes, a woman dressed very nicely walked out of the house. Long, medium brown hair and the square jawline- that's what Sam had seen and saw now. But where were the wings?

"That's her," Sam said.

Holly got into her car and backed it out of the driveway and onto the road before driving off. Dean turned the key in the ignition and began to follow her. Several minutes later, she pulled into the Pleasant View United Methodist church parking lot. She got out and walked in.

"What is she doing here at the church so early?" Sam asked. "The sign says it starts at nine thirty, but it's just now turning eight."

Dean shrugged. "Who knows," he said. "Maybe she wants to pray to God before his inbox gets full."

"Should we follow her in?"

"Not now. Other people might be around. There are other cars. We could go into the service if she's still there, find a spot close to her, and find out what we can."

"You actually want to go in there? Really?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Um, maybe because God basically dropped off the face of heaven and left the angels to their own devices, causing chaos in our own lives."

"You've got a point there," Dean agreed.

"What's wrong with you, Dean?" Sam asked after a moment.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You haven't been as angry the past few days. It seems as if you don't even really care that some unknown monster came and healed us, and that Cas lied to us about it! You don't even seem the slightest bit phased! You just see this as some other job!"

"I don't know, Sammy. I just don't feel angry. I know I should, but I just don't! Yeah, I got the slightest bit angry when we caught Cas in his lie, but other than—nada!"

"She must have done it then."

"Why? It's not like my anger is some kind of illness or injury."

"I don't know, Dean," Sam said, slightly agitated.

The rest of the wait was in silence. Finally, the time came, and Dean said. "Come on. It's about to start. We'll look around a little bit and see if we can find her."

The two got out of the car and walked across the street to the white church next to the elementary school. They walked in with a group and easily blended in. They stopped as soon as they walked into the building. They were in a hallway, and people went every which way.

"Where are we supposed to go? Where do you think she is?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure," Sam responded, looking around. "Let's ask someone." An old couple walked by and Sam got their attention. "Hi. Excuse me, but do you know where I could find Holly Weisman?"

"Oh, you mean Pastor Holly?" the lady said. "She is in the chapel, dear. She's about to lead the senior Sunday school. If you need to talk to her, there is a Pot Luck after the service, if you would like to stay for that and talk to her then."

"Is there going to be pie?" Dean asked.

"Of course, deary. I even made one myself: sweet potato pie. It's absolutely wonderful. You should try a piece."

"Thank you," Sam butted in.

"Oh, of course. Now, you two must be lost. I haven't seen you two around before. The adult Sunday school is right down the hall. First door on your right."

"Thank you," Dean said, "and we will most definitely stay after to try a piece of your pie."

Sam tugged Dean along and led him to the appropriate room. Inside, there were several people, and all of them looked at the two brothers.

"Hi," Sam muttered with a light nod of the head before they sat down in two empty seats. In the hour to come, the boys almost dosed off and Dean picked at an eraser from a pencil he found lying around. That long, grueling hour finally passed, and they got up to stretch their legs.

"Man, that...was boring," Dean muttered to Sam.

"Yeah. Agreed. C'mon," Sam said and walked out of the room to the chapel.

Again, people were filing in and children were running around in their little dresses and suits.

"Do you remember the time when Dad dragged us to church one day?" Dean asked, reminiscing.

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "It was when he was out on that one ghost hunt, and he dragged us along."

"Morris Heinsmith," they said in unison and laughed.

"That ghost was one crazy sonofabitch," Dean said.

"Where was that?"

"Somewhere in Ohio, I believe."

The two took a seat somewhere in the middle of the row of pews. A moment later, Holly walked out and stood in front of the podium. Her long, brown hair cascaded around her shoulders and almost down to her waist. Her hazel eyes twinkled in the light. The lit cross behind her made her seem more angelic.

"Man, Sammy, you were right. She _is_ gorgeous."

"Keep it in your pants, Dean. We're here to see what she needs our help with. Then we decide whether or not to help her out, and that's it. The whole ordeal should be over with in a couple of weeks, if that long."

"Fine, fine, Mr. Grumpy."

Sam just rolled his eyes, and Holly began to speak.

"I want to thank you all for coming this morning," she said in a lightly diluted British accent.

"You never said she was British, dude!" Dean whisper yelled.

"Yeah, well, now you know," Sam whispered back.

"As you all know," Holly continued, "this is my last service as pastor here. My time here at this church has been wonderful, but there are some demons of the world that I must fight elsewhere." Sam and Dean looked at each other. "So as a way to ask you to forgive me for leaving this wonderful place and the ministry, my last sermon will be revolved around forgiveness, but first, let's all stand and sing together so that God can hear our glory for Him."

Everyone stood, and the service commenced, ending an hour and a half later. The moment it ended, Dean popped up and rushed to the back hallway where he saw the dishes lined up as he went to use the bathroom during the service. He wanted pie, and he wanted it now. There were few things that Dean loved in life, and pie was high on that list.

"Ladies and children first for the Potluck, please," he heard Holly say as he was one foot out of the chapel. He stopped dead in his tracks, and Sam walked up to him.

"It's okay, Dean, there will always be more pie."

"Hey, you never know with our lifestyles," Dean retorted.

Dean watched the ladies and children line up first and grew impatient. If he was not able to be the first in line, he was going to make sure that he was the first _male_ in line. The line inched forward, and the gap between Dean and his precious pie was growing smaller. He could see it. Oh, no! Only one slice left and three more people in front of him! The first one didn't take a slice, nor the second, nor the thi—balls! She took it. Dean groaned silently.

"Don't worry, Dean, I saved you a piece," he heard from behind himself.

He turned around, and there was Holly with a single piece of sweet potato pie.

"Holly," Sam said, clenching his jaw slightly.

"Hello, Sam. You know, there's no need to clench that pretty jaw of yours. I don't bite. Even if I did, I think Dean has been bitten quite enough lately. Now, come, follow me. Dean, you'll get your pie when we get there," she said and walked off.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, and Sam sighed before they both followed her. She led them down the hall and outside where little kids were outside eating and playing. She walked past them, a couple of the children greeting her, and she greeted them back. She led the two brothers to an iron gate and into the vast church cemetery. She walked past worn and new tombstones alike. After a couple of moments, they stopped at a large, gnarled tree.

"Should be private enough," she stated and sat down with her back leaned against the tree. Sam and Dean stayed standing. "Sit down, you two. I'm in a dress, what's the worst I could do?"

"We've fought plenty of girls in dresses, and they were mean as hell," Dean said.

"Yes, I realize this. I had to clean you two up several times from those 'mean girls'. Now, sit," she said sternly.

The boys sat.

"Can I have my pie now?" Dean asked.

"After you hear what I have to say. I don't want you running off. Even if you wanted to, you can't. First of all, Cas told me about your little rustle with him a few days back, and I don't quite appreciate what you did. He did tell me that you two could be a pain in the ass while conscious, and now, I see that."

"Cas said that?" Sam asked.

"More or less," Holly said. "It was more along the lines of 'Watch out for the Winchesters. Sometimes they can be a little stubborn. Just don't kill them.'"

"Why would you kill us? I thought you needed us," Sam said.

"Because I don't tolerate idiocy, and you two seem to have it more than anyone I've ever met, and trust me, I've met a lot of people. Plus, Cas has taken a liking to you two, and I try not to get on his bad side."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Angry Cas is not a pretty sight."

"So, what do you need our help with, and why us and not other hunters?" Sam asked.

"Well, the demon I'm after seems to have a history with you two, so I figured 'Why not? They've dealt with her before.'"

"Ruby?" Sam asked.

"No. Bigger. Badder."

"Lucifer," Dean answered.

"Oh, my God, you two are so daft! It's Lilith, you dopes!" Holly exclaimed.

"Wait," Dean said. "Lilith? You mean Apocalypse Lilith? How?"

"You honestly think that a little demon knife is going to kill a demon that powerful? It can hurt her, but it can't kill her," Holly explained.

"But we watched her die!" Sam shouted.

"Sorry, boys, but you've been Lilithed. She does stuff like that all the time. If I had a dime for every time she's used that trick, I'd be a millionaire."

"Well, how do you kill her?" Sam asked.

"That's what I've been trying to do for a while. However, she's depleted me of my energy, so I cannot do near as much as I used to. I used to be one of the strongest creatures ever. Now, I'm about as useful as a low-life demon. I've had to convert to using weapons like a hunter rather than using my supernatural powers. I need your help getting it back."

"Why is she taking your energy?" Dean asked.

"She was so weak from having to fight you boys, and since I am closest to her in the energy levels, she decided to take it from me. You two did something to her that just demolished her energy. It's been several years, and she is still not back to full power yet. So, will you help me?"

The boys stayed silent for a moment, having an argument with each other through their eyes.

Dean finally said, "We'll help you, but we have one condition."

"Shoot," Holly said.

"I get to kill her myself," Sam said.

Holly groaned. "Fine. You can kill her yourself." She got up. "Here's your pie, Dean. Enjoy." She said with a smile and then began to walk away. "Oh, and before I forget. Catch."

Sam caught something small and metal—the Impala keys. He looked up at her, and she just winked before walking off again. Sam watched her go until she was out of sight, lost in the abundant tombstones.

"Damn it," Dean muttered from beside him. Sam looked over at him. "Bitch didn't give me a fork to eat this with!" Sam just rolled his eyes.


End file.
